The story of Ninika Village
by She-flash
Summary: The story takes place in Ninika village, which is a village of Ninja bounty hunters. Things may seem peaceful, but the all who live there are prisoners of their own homes, only allowed to leave when on missions. Will they ever escape?
1. Chapter 1 : The introduction

**NARUTO: THE STORY OF NINIKA VILLAGE**

_By: XxSyokuxX_

--

Syoku: Hello everybody! This is the disclaimer! First of all, this story doesn't really include any of the main Naruto characters, but is based off the the story which, I DO NOT OWN.

Naokii: Wait... So we're not going to see any of the main characters here?

Syoku: ...Uh...Well... Maybe we'll make one pop up here and there. I mean my character is an "Uchiha" after all.

Naokii: Right. Well then okay. I guess we should end the disclaimer.

Syoku: Alrighty then! Once again I will say: I do not own and am not associated with Naruto!

--

The wind howled through the night, whistling through the trees as three shinobi leaped among their branches. The moon was high and full, shining its pale light across the silent land, watching over all.

However, the silence was not to last.

By the mere snap of a twig, chaos unfolded. The three that were hidden within the forest, took leave of their current positions and pounced out at their targets. Who, at the moment, were already ready for a fight.

Kunais began to clash, along with many shuriken and of course, blood was spilled.

Not even an hour came to pass when the battle had come to an end. The three shinobi stood victorious over their fallen victims, completely unharmed.

"Well, that wasn't really worth our time..." one said with a cocky tone as he looked to the other two with a smirk on his face.

One of the other's looked at him and laughed,"Yeah, the next time Sensei sends us on a mission, he better make it worth our while or I'm so not in."

They both looked to the third member who sat happily on the back of one of the victims.

"Heh," she smirked,"Let's just bring these bad boy's in." She stood up and grabbed the man by the back of his shirt and began to drag him a long. "You guy's coming or what?"

"Ah! Syoku hold on wait for us!" the boy cried out as he ran up after her, picking up the other guy that they knocked out, with the other shinobi following.

They began their short journey home to none other than, Ninika Village. The village of the Ninja bounty hunters. When they reached the large gates, an evaluation was performed on them to be sure that everything checked out okay. After that was completed, they headed over to the mission's office to turn in their "catch" for the day. The three of them walked in through large, sky blue double doors dragging along the dead weights behind them, then tossing them into the room.

"Wow..." the secretary women in the office desk said in awe,"Looks like you guys finished up faster than last time. Congrats!"

"Well there's a really good reason for that," The boy replied with the same cocky tone,"Right Kumiko?"

"Right Naokii-kun! But Syoku-chan did most of the work." she stated pointing over to Syoku.

She shot them a blank stare,"What? No I didn't. It was all even." Syoku pointed out with a prideful look upon her face,"Those guys were just push overs."

The secretary gave out a soft laugh before replying,"Well, none the less, you got the job done and you deserve a good rest. Go head on home all of you."

Naokii stretched his arms up as he gave out a yawn,"Right. Thanks Ryu-san." he said before darting out the door,"Oyasuminasai!"

Syoku and Kumiko both looked at each other laughing a bit at Naokii's actions,"Boys," they smirked in unison. They then looked over to Ryu and bowed respectfully. "Oyasuminasai Ryu-san!"

"Oyasumi!"

With that, the two girls headed home together.

"Oi Kumiko," Syoku said as she nudged her with her elbow,"Do you think...that there's a better life out there?"

Kumiko tilted her head to the side,"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Well, you know. Than this." she replied as she pulled out a black hair ribbon that had the Uchiha symbol at its edge,"I mean honestly, I just found out that I was an Uchiha about a week ago and I'm not doing anything to find out more about it. I'm just stuck here taking orders."

"Wow...It actually sounds kinda bad when you put it that way, but what can you do? Run away from the village?"

"Ha!" Syoku laughed,"Honestly, if I could, I would, But I'd rather keep my head thanks."

"Can we change the subject?" Kumiko asked, starting to feel a little depressed,"You're making me feel like a prisoner..."

"Well...That's kind of what we are...Don't worry, I'm going to find a way to escape, you'll see." Syoku stopped by a nearby gate and unlocked it,"Oyasumi."

Kumiko nodded in agreement,"Oyasumi."

Continuing on home by herself, Kumiko was left pondering about everything that her friend had just said. In many ways, she was completely right. Their life has been like a prison, except for the occasional far away missions. She finally arrived at her front door, unlocking it and walking into the empty home.

Meanwhile, Syoku was lying in her bed, wondering about the same things, but she was actually determined to escape. 'I'm going to get out of this place...' she thought to herself,'I don't care if I have to run away for the rest of my life...I'm getting out of here...' Slowly but surly, she eventually drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Naokii, Kumiko, and Syoku all met up at the giant tree in the training grounds. It was their day off, so they had plenty of time to kill.

Looking over to the other two, Naokii noticed that they were acting much quieter than usual, so he decided to break the silence,"So...What's on yo-"

"I'm leaving..." Syoku interupted with a somewhat dissapointed look upon her face.

"What?!" Kumiko and Naokii asked in unison.

"Wh-what are you talking about Syoku!" Naokii exclaimed in an outburst,"If you go, they'll hunt you until they kill you!"

"He's right Syoku-chan! You know the rules!" Kumiko agreed with a nod.

"I'm sorry you guys, but I can't stand it here anymore..." she said with grief in the tone of her voice then looked up to the both of them,"You guys are like my family, and I love you both to death...I want to know if you'll come with me."

The two stepped back in shock and looked at each other.

Kumiko stepped up first before saying shamefully,"As much as I want to Syoku...I can't bring myself to do it..."

Naokii nodded in agreement with a shameful look on his face.

Looking down to the floor, Syoku felt her heart sink,"Right..." she said trying to hold back her tears,"Well, I'm leaving tonight. Will you come say goodbye by this tree?"

They nodded feeling pretty bad about themselves for letting her down.

"Kay, then I'll see you both later..." with that she left them alone and headed to her home one last time to get ready.

By the time night had fallen, she already had a plan of escape.

--

Yay end of Chapter 1 :3

tell me what you think please!


	2. Chapter 2 : The departure

**NARUTO: THE STORY OF NINIKA VILLAGE**

By: XxSyokuxX

--

Naokii: Er...Kumiko? Are you crying?

Kumiko: -hic- -sniff- No...

Naokii: Awww...whats the matter? We have to do the disclaimer.

Kumiko: S-syoku's gone...sniff

Syoku: Um...no i'm not...

Kumiko: Syoku! -glomp- Yay! We can do the disclaimer now! Hit it Naokii!

Naokii: Haha, okay then. We do not own and are not associated with Naruto in any way!

--

All was quiet throughout the village as Syoku slunk around quietly. Since it was after curfew, she couldn't afford to be seen and she hoped that Naokii and Kumiko made it there alright. As she approached the tree, she saw the two of them waiting there for her. She couldn't help but smile. "Hey you guys," she whispered,"Didn't think you'd make it."

"We wouldn't miss saying goodbye." Kumiko replied with a prideful smile.

"We're completely supporting you throughout this, Syoku, but you have to make a few promises first." Naokii pointed out as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

Tilting her head to the side Syoku asked,"Yeah, sure. Name em'."

"Don't use any of your Jutsus."

"What why?!"

Kumiko stepped in,"Because, alot of the Jutsus you use are unique to this village. You can easily get caught. The only exeption is healing jutsu," she explained.

"But-"

"No buts!" Naokii interupted,"You have to promise."

"Alright..." she replied sadly,"Anything else?"

"Yeah," Kumiko replied,"We need to hang on to Hikaru."

"My fox? But why?"

"He's the only one who can find you," Naokii said calling the little fox to him, then picking him up,"So we can contact you one day when the village has changed."

Syoku smiled,"I'll look forward to that. Well...I'd better head off before we all get caught here...I'll miss you guys..." She pulled off her bandana, which held the metal plate with the villages symbol on it, and held it out to them,"Here, I won't be needing this anymore."

"Take care of yourself okay," Kumiko said as she took the bandana.

The three of them exchanged hugs, the other two not wanting to let go of Syoku, but knew they couldn't change her mind. None of them said anything afterward, Syoku turned and left, leaving Naokii and Kumiko by themselves in the dark night.

Syoku hid in the shadows beside the entrance to the village, watching the guards pace back and forth. Her plan was pretty simple, but she knew it would work. Placing her hands together to form the tiger sign, she prepared herself to use the last justu that she would be able to perform until she got the okay from her friends. She let out a sigh then get ready to sprint,"Kai!"she exclaimed quietly to herself, setting off an explosion somewhere on the otherside of the village that caused a giant gaping hole in the back wall.

All of the guards rushed over to investigate, not wanting anyone to escape.

This was her chance. Syoku darted for the clear opening, making the clean escape over the gates and rushing off after she landed. Freedom. But how long would it last? She didn't know, and she didn't care, all she knew was that she was free and able to find a way to help her friends out of there.

She continued on through the dense forest taking caution to the guards that lurked about the trees. The village made a grave mistake in training her so well, they should have expected this to happen at one point.

Things were going well so far, Syoku began to relax a bit more and walk a bit more normally, but still kept up her guard. As she walked, she listened in on all of the sounds around her, crickets chirping, owls hooting, and the rustling leaves in the wind. However, only in a matter of seconds did something change. The wings of the nearby owl began to flap rapidly, setting Syoku to stand her ground and glance around. And just as she expected, it was a guard. The guard had pitch black hair, very much like Syoku's except it was short. His grey eyes, shimmered dimly as he stared into Syoku's golden eyes.

"Hayate, Syoku." the guard stated as he lept in front of her,"Shinobi X-48395; level, Jounin. You are in violation of Codes 1341 and 618. I'm taking you in."

"I'd like to see you try." she smirked pulling a kunai from her kunai holster,"Eki."

The guard flinched as he gritted his teeth at that word and tried to contain his anger, only to find that he couldn't,"HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!! I'M NOT A LIZARD!!" he exclaimed pointing a finger out at her.

Giving out a small laugh, she replied,"I was just messing with you Atsuma. I see you have the night shift again." she put her Kunai back in her holster,"So how does it feel to be the youngest guard of the village. Only being 11, pretty impresive."

"Heh, yeah. You're 11 too, so it's not that big a deal." Atsuma stated,"What are you doing out here? You know if it were any other guard you'd be dead for breaking the rules."

Syoku's expression grew a bit more serious,"I'm sick of this place, I want to find away to set everyone free."

"Well, you being my friend and all, I'm supporting you. I'll do all I can here, so go on before someone else finds out we're here."

"Thanks Atsuma, I know I can count on you, Naokii, and Kumiko, to get the job done. I'll try my best out here okay."

Atsuma nodded then dissapeared from sight.

About an hour later, Syoku was free of the forest and hit a clearing. A wide valley with rolling hills. The dew covered grass sparkled in the moonlight as she gazed about the area until, a flicker of fire caught her eye. Beside the fire, was a boy lying out on his back and staring up at the sky. He had Dark, forest-green hair, with eyes to match and looked about 4"8 in height. As Syoku approached, the boy had noticed her and sat up, looking at her with a bit of a lazy expression.

"Hey there," he said calmly before he yawned.

"Hi," Syoku replied, somewhat confused about how casually he greeted her,"If you don't mind my asking, what are you doing in a place like this?"

"Me, um...I'm just wandering around I guess, and you, person-whom-I've-never-met-before?"

She giggled a bit,"My name is Syoku," she said with a small bow,"I suppose I'm just wandering around, too."

"Nice to meet you, Syoku," the boy replied politely,as he stood up, bowing as well,"The name's Jarri."

"Nice to meet you too. Mind if i join you?"

"I'd be insulted if you didn't," Jarri said cooly as he sat down beside the fire once more

"Thank you," Syoku said gratefully sitting down next to the fire as well. "So you travel, huh? Must be fun."

"Eh, it has it's ups and downs,"

"Hm? What do you mean?"

Jarri brought a hand up an scratched his cheek with a finger,"Well, I tend to get into trouble here and there," he replied a bit reluctantly.

Syoku gave a soft laugh,"How so?" she asked.

"Well, I steal things," he said a bit shamefully,"But hey! It's all gravy! Since I'm still a recovering kleptomaniac and all."

"I see. So just how good of a theif are you?"

"Huh?" Jarri asked like he wasn't paying attention to the question,"Hmm, so you're an Uchiha..." He held up her black hair ribbon and examined it closely.

"Hey!" Syoku exclaimed,"When did y- ...wow, you're really good."

Jarri shrugged modestly,"I try." he replied, handing the ribbon back to her,"Well, its pretty late out, you wanna camp out here for the night?"

Syoku took the ribbon and tied her hair back,"Yeah, thanks so much," she said with a smile.

Jarri smiled back at her, then lied back to stare at the stars once more while Syoku did the same. It wasn't too long until the two of them fell asleep into the deep night.

--

w00t! Done with the second chapter! :D

please review!


End file.
